


Friend Of Perfection

by Ilerre



Series: The Walking Dead Prompts - Dixoncest / Dixcest [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey lil' D, what're you doin'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt submitted by sarcastrophesam:  
>  How about a cute fic of the boys kissing? Little kisses on the forehead or quick dry pecks on the lips when they part, or loving and passionate ones when they're alone in their tent/truck? ♡ ******

0

"Hey lil' D, what're you doin'?"

Daryl didn't look up from his work but accepted Merle's kiss on the top of his head. "Don't got no bolt left," he muttered. "Broke th'last one this mornin'," he quietly explained.

Merle nodded and took his knife from his belt, sitting next to Daryl and grabbed a piece of wood to start trimming it.

They worked silently for a while, each of them making around ten bolts, before Merle put his knife down and stretched his arms above his head. "God damnit, what I wouldna give for a bed."

Daryl hummed in agreement before sheathing his knife in his belt, gathering the bolts into his quiver. "I could shoot ya, old man might let ya sleep inside," he said with a straight face, guffawing when Merle gave him the finger and flicked him on the forehead.  

"Ass'ole," he grinned.

Daryl shook his head and took two cigarettes from his pack, lighting them at the first time and giving one to Merle. They both sat wordlessly with their backs against the log of wood, quietly observing the setting sun.

Merle threw his cigarette away and grabbed Daryl by the waist, tucking him against his chest and pressing a gentle kiss on his mouth.

They didn't need more; they had each other and it was enough.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> [SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
